Bill and Ben
'William ' and 'Benjamin ' nicknamed 'Bill ' and 'Ben ' are tank engine twins who work for the Sodor China Clay Works. This is Number 1 This is Number 2 Livery Bill and Ben both have brown nameplates with yellow writing, "SCC" written on both sides in yellow and "Brendam Bay" on the front of their saddle tanks. As of the thirteenth season, Ben is painted dark blue with blue wheels and has yellow lining and yellow lettering. He got his yellow livery back in the fourteenth season. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Bill and Ben are called Guillame and Benjóin. Appearances *Season 1: Murdoch and the Express *Season 2: Twin Trouble, Disaster on Sodor and The Flying Scotsman Departs (do not speak) *Season 4: Rosie's Wild Ride and Naughty Engines *Season 5: The Express Turkey *Season 7: Molly's Folly (cameo) and Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks *Season 8: The New Controller (cameo) *Season 9: Hankenstein (cameo) and Mavis and the Sleepy Engines *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (Bill only), Big City Rumor, Spencer Goes Too Far (Bill only) and Trembling Trevor (mentioned) *Season 12: Greetings, Montague! (do not speak), The Mavis Matrix, Henry's Handcar Havoc (Ben does not speak), Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (Bill or Ben cameo) The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade (mentioned), and Vicarstown Takedown (mentioned) *Season 13: It's Good To Be Belle (Bill only; cameo), Victor's Loco Motives (Ben only), Rust or Bust, Toad Gets Towed (cameo) and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (Bill speaks; Ben does not speak) *Season 14: Quarry Quest, Hiro and the Heat Wave (Bill only; cameo), Cabless Companions (Ben only), *Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (do not speak) Specials: *Oliver's Eleven Gallery Bill Bill in The Mavis Matrix.PNG|Bill in the twelfth season. TheBlueTruck2.png|Bill and one of The Blue Trucks. IMG 4258.PNG Bill in The Mystery Train.PNG Bill in The Mystery Train 1.PNG|Bill, Ryan and Edward. Bill in Oliver's Eleven.png|Bill in Oliver's Eleven. Bill in It's Good To Be Belle.png|Bill in the thirteenth season. Alfred.jpg|Bill's Basis, Alfred. Ben Ryan 15.png|Ben in the twelfth season. Ben in The Mavis Matrix.PNG|Ben at Brendam. TheBlueTruck10.png TheBlueTruck11.png|Ben and one of the Blue Trucks Ben in The Mystery Train.PNG Ben in The Mystery Train 2.PNG Ben in The Mystery Train 1.PNG Tmt.png|Ben and Bowler. Ben on the Other Railway.png|Ben, Victor, Flora, Caroline and Sodor Railway Repair. Ben in Blue Undercoat 1.png BenOliver'sEleven.png|Ben and Stephen. Ben in Blue Undercoat 2.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 3.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 4.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 5.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 6.png|Ben and Oliver. Ben in Blue Undercoat 7.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 8.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 9.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 10.png Ben and Oliver.png Ben in Victor's Loco Motives.png|Ben in the thirteenth season. Ben in Victor's Loco Motives 2.png Kevin8.png|Ben and Kevin. Judy.jpg|Ben's Basis, Judy. Both BillBen1.png Twin Trouble.png|Bill and Ben in Twin Trouble. Ryan 14.png|Bill, Ben and Ryan. Bill and Ben2.PNG Bill and Ben3.PNG Bill and Ben1.PNG Bill and Ben4.PNG|Bill, Ben and Stafford. BillBen.png|Bill, Ben and Oliver. TWR Collection.jpg|Bill and Ben in TWR's collection. Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Twins Category:Male Engines Category:Yellow Category:1993 Category:2005 Category:2014 Category:Engine relatives Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Males Category:Engines Category:SCC Category:4 Wheels Category:Season 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:0-4-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Retired Items Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:SCC 1 Category:SCC 2 Category:1948 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Sodor China Clay Category:Wooden Railway Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:No 1 Category:No 2 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:New in 1993 Category:New in 2005 Category:New in 2014 Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:1993 Debuts Category:Non Wood Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Yellow Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Items Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Sold in Packs Category:Retired in 2010 Category:Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:1993 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:CGI Category:CGI Series Characters Category:LC99014 Category:LC99015 Category:LC99025 Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 2 Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Home Video Bonus Pack Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Television Series